Late Night Movies
by MelodiousBloodshed
Summary: Sometimes, staying up for late night movies turns out to be okay, and sometimes... just sometimes... It ends up being better than that. Dexion, genderbender. DemyxXFemale!Zexion


Zexion knew well how this all had started. She did. She promised. It started out with one time, and now it was out of control. She could stop any time he wanted-she just didn't want to quit. It was so dang addictive. Like… Like nothing in the world could go wrong. Like everything in the world was perfect. Like everything was right.

Yes, she was addicted to watching late night movies with Demyx.

It had started out with her favorite movie-Death Note. Then, as they parted that night at the ungodly hour of two in the morning, Demyx told her, "Hey, the second and third ones are playing tomorrow night. Wanna watch?" She'd nodded, and headed to bed.

After the end of the third Death Note movie, the Scary Movie series commercials aired, and Demyx pleaded with her to watch those, too. Unbelievably, they made her laugh, and when Zexion woke up the morning after that, in her own bed, tucked in tight with a note saying, '_thanks, Zo,' _on her desk, she knew.

She'd never be able to go to bed at a sensible hour ever again.

Some nights, Demyx would fall asleep first, and they'd lay asleep together until the early hours of the morning when Axel came in to warn them that Saix was coming. Head on Demyx's chest, Zexion would protest until Demyx carried her up to her room and tucked her in, sometimes laying on top of the covers and cuddling back until Zexion fell asleep.

Some nights/mornings, as she was tucked in so lovingly, she would pretend to be asleep, and sure enough, she felt a soft, tender kiss brush her lips. Zexion tried to convince herself it didn't mean that Demyx felt the same way. She tried to remind herself that they didn't have hearts, but then she thought of how she felt around the blond sitarist.

One night, they lay there watching a Naruto movie-Stone of Gelel-and Demyx pulled Zexion into his arms, smiling down at the confused look on his Superior's face. "Well, the couch is uncomfy with two, so this fixes that problem!" And he smiled as if he'd just been given the Secret of Life. Zexion just lay her head back on Demyx's chest, enjoying the movie, as well as the soft th-thudding under her ear.

The next morning, Zexion woke up with arms around her, a soft breath tickling the back of her neck. She looked around, and found that she wasn't in her room. No, the large number on the wall did not read _VI._ It read _IX_. _'Why am I in Demyx's room?' s_he wondered, and tried to move the arms wrapped about her waist. They tightened, and Demyx murmured, "Just five more minutes, 'Nzo-chan… I'll get up later…"

_Zo_. '_Nzo_. _Ienzo. _A name Zexion hadn't been called in a very long time. Memories flashed in her mind of a blonde, tugging at her shirttail, chirping, "'Nzo-chan, Nzo-chan, come see, come see! I found a secret passageway! Will you put down your book and look at it with me?" "Sure, Myde-kun, just let me finish this page." It had turned out to be a bad idea, because Ienzo had been sucked into the darkness and was spit back out as Zexion, and Myde had been infected, the darkness turning him slowly into Demyx.

"Dee-kun…," whispered Zexion, "Dee-kun, do you remember our little planet?" The blonde opened his eyes and cuddled for a moment before he replied quietly, "Yeah, and I remember how much you loved that bookstore that Elaeus owned. You dragged me there every day after school, and you'd read what's now your Lexicon, and I'd read the comics or books on music. There was a little restaurant you liked pretty well, and we'd go there on…"

The blonde grew silent, and Zexion pleaded with him, "Please, Dee, please tell me. I've forgotten it, please remind me." There was a moment of silence, and Demyx whispered, "We'd go there on dates. We were lovers, you and I. Or as close as we could be, without… y'know." Zexion nodded, and nuzzled into Demyx's shoulder, asking, "Is that why my non-existent heart yearns for you now?" She hadn't meant to say it, but Demyx smiled, and nodded, replying, "I suppose. Or maybe, because we both feel that way, we do have a heart, because we have each other."

Then the blonde realized what he'd just said and groaned loudly, yanking the covers over them both. "No more philosophical thoughts before noon! Go back to bed, Zo-chan!" And with this, Demyx held his 'Schemer' close and fell asleep, Zexy's head on his chest as they dreamt of one another.


End file.
